


Confess or Draw 25

by habanerohamster



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha Stanley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Omega Xeno, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habanerohamster/pseuds/habanerohamster
Summary: Stan had been trying for months to court Xeno, but his luck to get the Omega to see his interest in him was failing miserably.He's considering giving up, until one intense night of Uno playing at Xeno's home leads to him discovering an unexpected secret.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Confess or Draw 25

**Author's Note:**

> I read an adorable omegaverse for another fandom and thought it was cute. So I wanted to write one for stanxeno!

Stan was at a crossroads. He had been trying for months to court his best friend. The Omega in question that he was attempting to court was currently sitting on his couch, with a big cup of a nicely brewed cacao drink in between his hands with a soft warm fuzzy blanket wrapped around him, watching a documentary on bird mating rituals. 

Stan found it ironic that Xeno had chosen this documentary out of all the ones he could have picked from on the streaming service. He felt like the blond was mocking him when he was aiming to do the exact same thing the birds on the TV were doing to secure a mate. He was sitting right beside the other man on the couch with his own cup of crio bru watching the male peacocks on the TV ruffle their feathers before spreading them out to dazzle the peahens with their magnificent colorful wings. 

"Elegant! Truly elegant!" Xeno says next to him, his eyes sparking in awe from watching the birds on screen attempt to courtship the other. 

Stan scoffs next to him, upset that Xeno could understand that the peacocks on the TV were trying to flirt and court one another, but he couldn't see that Stan was trying to do the same thing with all the gifts, dates, and extra efforts he had put in to impress the Omega. He continues to watch the peacocks on screen stretch out their glorious blue green feathers, foolishly wondering if maybe Xeno would get it and be impressed if he started wearing bright striking colors like these peacocks instead of his usual black clothes. He stupid thoughts also consider investing in a headdress that resembled the peacock’s feathers. Would that work? He had no idea, but at this point he was desperate to do and try anything. 

Xeno takes a sip of his steaming hot cacao beverage from his cup and hums content at the warmth that the drink provides him before snuggling further into the deep maroon blanket. Well at least Xeno was enjoying the fancy crio bru he made him and the special blanket he had bought just for him. Pride swells up in him for making sure his Omega was happy and comfortable.

His Omega. Stan cursed himself for continuing to internally refer to Xeno as his. He knew that the blond wasn't his in that context, but he couldn't help but slip up and accidently keep seeing his friend in that light. 

"This is exceptionally delicious Stan! How did you make this?" Xeno asks him curiously. 

"I found a recipe online, went out to buy cacao beans, grinded them to add to a pressure cooker, waited 10 minutes, and then strained it to filler out the grounds."

Stan had tried really hard to impress Xeno with this beverage. His friend was into bitter drinks like coffee. He wasn't too much of a fan of deep dark chocolate bitter drinks himself, but the blond was. It was around the middle of December, so it was cold outside. He wanted to make Xeno a warm drink that was similar to hot chocolate but tasted closer to something that suited his tastes. Stan had found this recipe online and had decided it would be great to try to make it for the Omega. He had also bought the blanket while he was at the store buying the cacao beans. Xeno loved soft fluffy blankets that kept him warm due to the blond always complaining that he was freezing. 

Stan had invited his friend over to his home in the hopes of showing the Omega how he could care and provide for him. He even had decided to make a homemade meal for Xeno that was currently in the oven baking. Even though the other man more than likely didn't realize this was a date of sorts, Stan was still pleased to know that Xeno was enjoying himself. 

"Elegant! It has an aromatic smell and just the right amount of sweetness where it's not too overbearing. You said it was called Crio Bru?" Xeno asks, bringing the cup up to his mouth to carefully take another sip. 

"Yeah that's what the recipe from online said it was called. The website said it was like the original form of hot cocoa or something like that." 

"Yes. If you used cacao beans to make it, then in a way it is. It was a prized ingredient for the Aztecs during that time. They believed it was given to them by the gods and this civilization used these beans as currency to buy foods and other goods. Truly fascinating!"

"Huh maybe they should go back to using beans as currency. Wouldn't mind working my ass off for those. At least you could use the cacao beans to make a nice drink. Can't do that with nasty dollar bills. But at one point capitalism will hit that market and I'll still be working long hours at my 9-5 job for some beans instead of paper money."

Xeno laughs and Stan heart skips at how adorable the Omega sounded. God. Hey really was head over heels for the blond. It hurt to know that Xeno might never see him as a possible love interest. He was about to mention how he could teach the other man how to make the drink, but then he hears the oven timer going off indicating that their meal was done. He excuses himself and gets up to go pull their dinner out before it overcooked. 

He puts on an oven mitten and takes the glass tray out of the oven. He had decided to make a baked Ziti for Xeno. The Omega's favorite type of food was Italian, so Stan was hoping he would find the dish appetizing. He placed it on the stove top and was about to put the last remaining touches on the dish, when he hears footsteps behind him. He turns around to see Xeno entering the kitchen with the fuzzy maroon blanket tightly wrapped around him. 

"That smells wonderful Stan! What are you cooking for us tonight?" Xeno asks, coming over closer to see what he was about to serve them.

"A baked Ziti. I made sure to add extra mozzarella cheese, just the way you like it."

Xeno gives him a bright adorable smile, his scent picking up due to how excited he was about the meal. Stan stares at him in awe, the Omega's distinct sweet toffee caramel  
scent hitting his senses. He admits, Xeno's scent was intoxicating to him. He wasn't sure if it was because he was an Alpha, but no other Omega he crossed paths with ever smelled as amazing as Xeno did to him. That sweet scent was stronger than usual, and he wondered if it was because he was courting the Omega and was paying extra attention to him than usual, or if it was something else. Stan tells himself to snap out of it either way and focus on the task. He couldn't stand that his Alpha instincts made him yearn 100x times more than he already was for the other man.

"I can't wait to try it!" Xeno says, backing up so Stan could bring their plates over to his small dining room table. 

Stan places their plates down on the table before pulling out Xeno's chair for him. He knew it was old fashioned, but he was all in with this and hoped any little gesture he made would prompt for the blond to notice his interest in him. 

"Thank you Stan!" Xeno exclaims, sitting down and picking up his fork to start digging into the heavenly meal in front of him. 

"Anytime Xeno."

Stan sits down himself and gazes over at the Omega to see his reaction to taking the first bite. Xeno brings the pasta filled fork into his mouth and Stan waits anxiously for him to comment on the dish he spent time making perfectly for the man next to him that he was trying to court.

"Elegant! It's truly delicious Stan. I can't remember the last time I've eaten a meal that was this divine in taste." Xeno praises, bringing another bite to his mouth to eat.

Xeno was really stroking his ego today. He can't help the gratifying pride he felt rise up from hearing that his Omega liked the food he made him. 

"I'm glad you liked it Xeno."

They eat in peaceful silence after that exchange. Stan felt incredibly enamored watching Xeno happily eat the baked Ziti he cooked for him. 

"Can I have seconds?" Xeno asks, once he finishes his first plate.

"Someone's hungry today." Stan chuckles, picking up the blond's plate to give him some more. 

"Yeah I didn't have too much time today to eat my lunch fully at work." 

"Busy day?" Stan questions, as he puts more of the dish onto the plate before bringing it back over to Xeno.

"Yes. We are on a tight schedule to finish the remaining touches of our work quickly, since we have that launch coming up at the end of the month. I had to even pester Andrew and ask him for much needed help on an additional project I'm working on."

Stan feels the horrible jealously rise in him from hearing Xeno's coworkers name. He knows it's not his place to be spiteful towards another Alpha when Xeno wasn't his Omega, but he can't help the envy that arises every time his name comes out of the blond's mouth.

This Andrew guy was another scientist that worked alongside Xeno. He was an Alpha just like him and from the one time Stan had seen him when visiting Xeno at work, the other Alpha was damn attractive. It pissed him off and made him wish that the man was ugly or old or anything not remotely good-looking. 

Normally he wouldn't be so resentful towards any of Xeno's acquaintances since his friend only ever had nice things to say about them. But it was that one time over a year ago when Xeno mentioned what this Andrew fellow told him that made Stan start to feel overjealous anytime his name was mentioned. 

A little over a year ago the Omega had asked him for advice while they were watching a movie at his house. He said that his coworker Andrew who worked with him had confessed that he had an interest in him and wanted to take him out next weekend. Stan was astonished to hear this and that was the first time he ever felt threatened by another Alpha taking Xeno away from him. He should have expected it to happen eventually since they were now older and Xeno was a cute unmated Omega, but still he was hoping that day would never come, and he could continue to keep Xeno all for himself. 

His friend seemed troubled about the situation and while Stan didn't really want to give Xeno advice about a possible suitor, he also hated seeing the Omega be so afflicted about anything. So, he caved and decided to help him out. Maybe he could steer him away from considering the other Alpha's invitation.

He remembers asking Xeno if he saw his coworker in a romantic way, desperately hoping that he would say no because he wasn't sure his heart could take him saying yes. Xeno had hesitated before telling him he didn't know. They had a lot in common and got along well, but he didn't feel any attraction towards him. Stan was relieved to hear Xeno say those words. That meant he still had a chance and the Omega wouldn't be taken away from him by a stupid attractive scientist who Stan couldn't compete with when it came to understanding Xeno's passion for science. 

That situation made Stan realize he had to confess his feelings to the other man before another Alpha came into the picture that Xeno might potentially be more into. But he wasn't sure if he could just outright tell him. They had been friends since they were children. He valued Xeno's friendship too much. He didn't want it to be awkward or their long friendship to end if the Omega didn't see him that way and rejected his confession.

Just the thought that Xeno would tell him he only saw him as a friend and couldn't see him as a mate, made Stan terrified. That's why he considered trying to court the Omega instead. He hoped showing Xeno that he was interested in him by dropping hints would be easier. Except it wasn't. So far it wasn't going well, and it didn't seem as though Xeno even had the slightest idea what he was doing. Heck even their friends knew what Stan was doing. They had teasingly congratulated him on finally trying to pursue the blond. It seemed like everyone, but Xeno knew that he was courting him. Stan could only hope the Omega noticed soon, but he wasn't keeping his hopes up about it. 

"Well I'm glad you got help." Stan tells him, hoping he didn't sound too bitter.

"Yes. Andrew is amazing at what he does. I'm surprised they haven't promoted him to a senior scientist yet. He's been there longer than me and he's incredibly brilliant. His rocket designs are phenomenal. Very elegant!"

Stan tries to keep a straight face. This is not the direction he wanted their night together to go. Listening to Xeno praise his competition by going on about all the spectacular achievements the other Alpha had accomplished. It made him feel disheartened and a bit hopeless about ever getting Xeno to see him as a mate. He continues to listen to the other man ramble on wondering if maybe he should just outright confess to his friend instead right now. Save himself the time and get the heartbreak over with. 

"Thank you for the meal Stan! It was delicious and very appetizing." Xeno tells him, once he finishes his second serving. 

"No problem Xeno."

He grabs the other man's plate and takes both of them over to the kitchen sink. He hears Xeno's chair scruff on the floor indicating he had gotten up.

"Do you need help with the dishes?"

"No, it's fine. Don't you have to leave soon? I know you mentioned having an early meeting in the morning."

"I do. We have to discuss our final plans with the other departments to ensure things go smoothly with the launch."

Stan nods, turning to start cleaning up their meal and store the leftovers. He's about to ask Xeno what time he got off tomorrow, when the other man speaks up first.

"Thank you for everything Stan. You're such an amazing friend. I'm glad our friendship is strong, and we can enjoy days like these still in each other's company."

Ouch. Did Xeno just friend zone him? He hates to use that term because it's a harmful mindset to have, but that's the only way he can describe what just happened. This really was hopeless. He can't help the irritation and dismay he feels hearing Xeno say that to him. 

"Yeah Xeno. I'm glad you're my friend too." Stan manages to get out. 

Xeno sends him a bright smile and is about to answer back when his phone starts ringing.

"That's my alarm. Guess it's 9pm already."

"Yeah you better get home before it gets too late."

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Stan says, starting to rinse the dishes in the sink.

"I can see myself out then since you have your hands full. I'll see you tomorrow Stan." Xeno tells him before making his way out the kitchen.

"See you tomorrow Xeno."

Normally he would walk over with Xeno to the door to see him out and make sure he made it to his car safe. But his mood had dropped significantly hearing the Omega talk about another Alpha and then call him an amazing friend only. He'll just text Xeno later to make sure the other man made it home safe. 

Stan finishes up cleaning the kitchen and spends the rest of the night wallowing in self-pity.

* * *

He's going to be late. He has spent the past 20 minutes trying to locate his missing jacket. He had laid it onto the back of the small recliner he had near his couch, to have it ready for him to grab on the way out the door in morning. When he went to snatch it earlier before heading out, he noticed it wasn't there. Stan could have sworn he placed it there last night like he did every day. He doesn't remember placing it anywhere else and checked the closet and multiple other places to make sure. 

The jacket was nowhere to be found. He cursed wondering where the damn thing could have gone. It's not like it got up and walked out of the house itself, when he remembers taking it off last evening and placing it here on the recliner. The only other person who could have moved it last night was Xeno, but where would the other man even put it when he checked every spot it could have been. 

He grabs an extra jacket out of his closet wondering if he would get in trouble for not wearing the issued tanker jacket over his uniform. The jacket missing was the one that they expected soldiers to wear during the winter on top of their uniforms. He just hoped he wouldn't get his ass chewed out for disobeying dress code. He slides the coat on before heading out the door. 

He mentally notes down to remember to ask Xeno later if he saw the jacket last night while at his home. Maybe he should also mention to the Omega about the other items that had gone missing around his place. He had noticed it last week when one of his shirts went missing. He thought he had just lost it in his room and didn't think anything about it until he realized that more of his clothes were starting to go missing. It was just small things, so he didn't worry about it, but the jacket was definitely the most important and biggest thing he had misplaced. 

He's about to start his car up when he hears his phone go off indicating he had a new text message. He pulls it up and opens it to see it's from Xeno wishing him a good morning and asking if he wants to come over to his house tonight for dinner. It was Friday and he had nothing else planned this weekend. He was also already planning to ask Xeno to hang out this weekend to continue his mission to court the Omega. So, he texted him "Sure I'll come over" before putting his phone down to quickly drive to the base he worked at hoping his higher-up wouldn't scold him too harshly for losing the uniform jacket.

* * *

"Uno. Red." Stan says, placing down the draw +4 wild card in his hand onto the pile of cards laid before them on the table. 

He watches Xeno glare at him from behind the numerous cards he was struggling to hold in his hands. Stan chuckles as he sees the blond reach over to pick up 4 more cards from the deck dramatically to show the silver haired man that he was upset at him. They were currently playing Uno on Xeno's living room table while they waited for the take and bake pizza, that the Omega picked up for them for dinner, to finish cooking in the oven. 

"You're definitely cheating!" Xeno exclaims, putting down a red card knowing Stan was about to beat him once again. 

"Nah you just suck at Uno, Xeno. Just accept it."

"You can't be bad at Uno. It simply just involves a chance of luck of drawing the right cards! Or you win by cheating." Xeno stresses again, handing the Alpha his hand of cards after Stan places his final card on the pile. 

"Uh no you do have to play with strategy to know what cards to place down to better your chances at winning. You just aren't good. It's fine to not be good at everything Xeno." Stan teases, shuffling the deck to deal them another hand. 

"This is ridiculous, we should have played chess. There's no likeliness that you could beat me 5 times in a row!"

Stan chuckles as he watches Xeno pout adorably while crossing his arms in annoyance at losing. The Omega had wanted to play chess, but Stan told him that was unfair since the blond would beat him every time and it would become boring. He had suggested Uno, so it would be even and his friend had told him that was too simple a game. Stan had told him it wasn't, that Uno could be intense and Xeno not believing him told him fine they could play it. 

"Don't be a stick in the mud Xeno. You could win this next game."

The Omega was extremely competitive. That was why he was being a sour sport about losing back to back. Stan was considering letting him win this round so he would brighten up some, but he was also competitive. 

"We're going to continue playing until I win." Xeno declares, picking up his stack of cards.

"Guess we're gonna be playing for a while then." Stan says, rearranging his cards in his hands ready to beat his friend again. 

They play intensely with Xeno almost getting close to winning, but then Stan drops back to back draw four wild cards on him. He smirks watching the Omega frown annoyed while he picks up more cards. It's not until he sees Xeno pull the sleeves back on the jacket he had put on cause he was cold, that he remembers the one he owned that went missing this morning. 

"Hey Xeno. Did you see my jacket on the recliner last night?" 

"No. I don't remember seeing one. Why do you ask?"

"I swore I put it there yesterday to grab in the morning, but it was missing from that spot. I checked everywhere and couldn't find it."

He watches Xeno tense up and stare off to the side. He picks up the blond's scent and he noticed he smells slightly anxious. Weird. 

"Maybe it'll turn up again in about 5 days." Xeno tells him, placing a green card onto the pile.

Double weird. That was an oddly specific time to mention about his jacket magically appearing again. He wonders if he should question Xeno more about it, but then the kitchen over timer goes off indicating the pizza was ready.

"I'll get it." Xeno exclaims, getting up and retreating away before Stan can ask if he needs help.

Triple weird. He tries to shake it off and tell himself it doesn't mean anything. He looks off towards the direction of the restroom and decides he should probably wash himself up for dinner. He gets up, makes his way over towards the door, and is about to turn the knob when he picks up a familiar scent. 

It's the jacket. His weather jacket had a distinct smell to it. He used it daily, so it smelt like cigarettes, gunpowder, and his own earthly scent. He notices it's coming from behind the closed door that leads to Xeno's room. He's at a crossroads again wondering if he should open up the door and see why that scent was coming from the room. He knew it would go against respecting his friend's personal space, but there was no way any of Xeno's personal belongings would smell like that. It had to be his and besides the Omega was acting very odd earlier answering his questions. 

Curiosity gets the best of him and he decides he's going to investigate what was behind that door. He turns the knob to Xeno's room, the door creaking as it is pushed open, and is greeted to a sight that he would have never expected.

Xeno had built a nest in the middle of his bed. Stan guesses this explains why his scent was stronger than usual because he was close to his next heat. Which was not odd since he was an Omega. What was unusual was that in the nest, was all his clothes that had gone missing the past week and placed gently in the middle was his winter jacket. 

Stan is stunned. He has no idea how to mentally process the scene in front of him. From what he knew about Omega habits, they made nests closer to their heats and in that nest, they usually added things that belonged to their mates into them. Does Xeno consider him his mate? He really can't believe it. This can't be true, right? Xeno had literally friend zoned yesterday, but now Stan had walked into the Omega hoarding his belongings to add to his personal nest. Stan is debating if he should just walk away, close the door, and act like he didn't see it, when he notices a presence approach from behind him.

"It's not what it looks like Stan!" Xeno anxiously shouts. 

Looks like Xeno caught him finding his Stan themed nest. He turns around to see a wide eyed panic-stricken Xeno. 

"I'm going to experience my heat soon and I started making a nest and umm." 

Seems like Xeno is at a loss of words on how to explain why he stole all of Stan's belongings to put into his nest. He watches the Omega anxiously turn away from his gaze and put his head down in shame.

Stan decides fuck it he's gonna go for it. Now or never. He moves in closer to the Omega and reaches out to put a finger under his chin to raise Xeno's soft face up to look directly into his eyes. 

"If you wanted me to share your heat with you Xeno, all you had to do was ask."

He watches Xeno gaze at him with wide eyes. Stan waits for a response and after the blond fails to utter a word back, he starts to think maybe he might have overstepped his boundaries. He's about to step back from being in Xeno's space and apologize for coming onto him, when he catches the Omega flush a bright pink. His sweet toffee caramel scent growing stronger. 

"I-I why?"

Why? Was Xeno really asking why. Did he really not see that Stan had been trying to court him for months now. Xeno was the smartest man he knew, but boy could he be ignorant when it came to reading the room. Stan decides that now is the best time to spill everything to him in order for the other man to finally get it. 

"I've been trying to court you for months Xeno. Did you not catch that? I thought I was being subtle enough with all the gifts and dates. Didn't know I would end up having to spell it out for yah."

The blond's face grows redder from embarrassment at his words. His scent grows stronger and Stan has to hold his breath because Xeno's smell was damn captivating to him. It always had been. When the Omega expressed any intensive emotions, his distinct sweet smell swelled and when he was near his heat, his scent became even stronger. 

He was a ticking time bomb for him, always alluring him in and making Stan disheartened that Xeno would never see him as a possible mate. It was suffocating. His brain was urging him to pull the other man close and bury his nose into his neck near his scent gland to indulge into that astounding smell. 

"I-I didn't notice. I thought you were just being extremely friendly."

Stan laughs. Just as he feared, Xeno really was naive to all the romantic gestures he had been throwing his way for numerous months. 

"Most friends don't constantly make the other meals daily, invite them to their house regularly, take them out places, and buy them gifts."

"I just… why me?"

"What do you mean why you? Because I've liked you as more than friends for years that's why."

Things go quiet after that confession. Stan waits anxiously for Xeno to turn down his confession. Except that doesn't happen. Instead the Omega moves in closer and turns his gaze up to look straight into his blue eyes. 

"I'm sorry for taking your stuff without asking. If you want them back, you can take them." Xeno apologizes, moving in close until he's chest to chest with Stan and places both his hands upon his chest.

"It's fine Xeno you can keep them for now. Just give me a heads up next time yah. I spent over 20 mins this morning looking for that jacket and was late to work because of it." Stan tells him, bringing his hand up to cradle Xeno's cheek.

He watches Xeno nuzzle his face into his hand and his heart skips a beat at the sight. This was really happening. He didn't get turned down and Xeno was reciprocating his feelings back. 

"Okay deal. How should I thank you?" Xeno asks, standing on his tiptoes to move his face closer to Stan's.

"What do you got in mind?"

"Hmm maybe this will be good enough."

Xeno closes the gap between them and gives Stan a quick sweet peck on the lips. Stan's moves in closer to chase for a longer deeper kiss, but then Xeno quickly backs away and turns around to head back to the living room.

"I like you too by the way in case I wasn't subtle enough. Now let's hurry back before the pizza gets cold and I still have an Uno game to win." Xeno teases, turning his head back to send Stan a flirtatious grin. 

"Someone’s in a hurry to get their ass kicked again." Stan smirks, moving to follow Xeno back. 

"If you let me win this time, I'll consider letting you spend my heat with me."

"Wow and you called me a cheater. As much as I would love to spend your heat with you Xeno, I can't let you win that easily."

Stan will never admit he purposely let Xeno win that Uno game, just so he can see his Omega give him a dazzling smile and gloat over his victory. All that courting had finally paid off and he had never felt this extremely happy before in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I had opened google docs to write something for Gen week, but ended up writing this instead?? 
> 
> Anyway this my first time writing an omegaverse fic, so hope it's okay! Maybe one day I'll write the heat scene? Haha I'm not really good at writing smut, but it would be good practice!


End file.
